Mi prueba de valor
by SMRU
Summary: [NaruHina] [Oneshot] En Konoha se celbra todos los años un festival en honor a los héroes caídos en combate. Este fectival es muy importante para todos, pero sobre todo, este año lo será para cierta Hyuuga de ojos perlados, tan puros y claros como su prop


**Título:** Mi prueba de valor.

**Summary:** En Konoha se celbra todos los años un festival en honor a los héroes caídos en combate. Este fectival es muy importante para todos, pero sobre todo, este año lo será para cierta Hyuuga de ojos perlados, tan puros y claros como su propia alma.

**Notas de la autora:** Me encanta el NaruHina. Es una de mis parejas preferidas. Tengo que advertir de que también se mencionan otras parejas, (SasuSaku, el NejiTen, ShikaTema y SaiIno) pero no serán relevantes para la historia. La idea de la prueba de valor es una costumbre típica de verano en Japón: Se hacen parejas, y cada pareja tiene que adentrarse en un bosque o en algún lugar con rumor de fantasmas y conseguir un objetivo o encontrar algo que se les haya pedido. Supongo que muchos conocerán este tipo de juegos. Bueno, tan sólo decirles que deseo que lo disfruten muuuuuucho.

__

_**Mi prueba de valor.**_

-Vamos ha hacer una prueba de valor.- Había sugerido mi compañero Inuzuka.

-¿Una prueba de valor?- Se apresuró a confirmar Sakura, que desvió su interés de la conversación que mantenían Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Ya que hoy es el festival del Valor de los Héroes Caídos¿Por qué no comprobar nuestro valor?

El festival al que se refería mi amigo Kiba era una fiesta que se celebraba una vez al año en Konoha para honrar a los shinobis caídos en combate. A mis 16 años, bien sabía que era un día muy importante para muchos, ya que la mayoría había perdido a algún amigo o familiar en su duro trabajo por mantener la aparente paz de nuestro gran país. Por eso, era tradición que todas las gentes de la villa se vistieran con sus mejores kimonos y acudieran a rezar a sus difuntos, para más tarde salir a divertirse en la gran inmensidad de puestos comerciales que se preparaban para el esperado día.

Yo me había reunido con todos mis amigos para celebrarlo. Estaban allí Kiba y Shino, mis compañeros de equipo; Sakura y Sasuke, que no se separaron en toda la noche, haciendo gala de su reciente relación (Sasuke había vuelto hace apenas un año a la villa); Temari (Sus hermanos no pudieron venir desde Suna) y Shikamaru, que charlaban con bastante entusiasmo (Demasiado, diría yo); Sai, que cómo siempre se entretenía dibujando, esta vez un retrato de Ino, que posaba para él con una forma coquetona; Chouji… Bueno, Chouji andaba saqueando los puestos de comida; Lee se había marchado hace un rato a pregonar por ahí el poder de la juventud junto con Gai-sensei; mi primo Neji, que andaba coqueteando con Tenten (Quien hubiera predicho que mi primo fuera del tipo de chicos a los que les gusta decir cosas bonitas al oído, para conseguir que su novia se ponga roja hasta las orejas); y por último él… Uzumaki Naruto.

Estaba sentado en un tocón de árbol, justo enfrente de mí, distraído jugueteando con una flor de la que no se había separado en toda la noche. Eso me inquietaba. ¿Acaso se la había regalado alguien¿Alguien especial? Aquello me comía la cabeza desde hacía bastante rato. Sacudí la cabeza antes de volver a mirarle. Me pareció ver que en sus mejillas comenzaba a denotarse un ligero color rosado. Ya era definitivo, esa flor se la había regalado alguien, y yo tenía que descubrir quien.

Aunque claro… Siendo tan tímida cómo soy, posiblemente jamás me atrevería a preguntárselo.

Dejando a un lado mis temas sentimentales, Kiba había conseguido atraer la atención de todos con su propuesta.

Adoptó una mueca de aspecto fantasmal y comenzó a relatar una historia con voz de ultratumba.

-Se dice, que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en este mismo bosque, vivía una hermosa dama, enamorada de un apuesto ninja. El caso es qué, la mujer no se atrevió nunca a decirle lo que sentía, y ella acabó por suicidarse en un lago que hay por aquí cerca, y que se dice que tan sólo se puede encontrar el día del festival del Valor de los Héroes Caídos, y que todo el que se bañe en sus aguas, tendrá el valor suficiente para declarar sus sentimientos a la persona que de verdad ama.

Me llamó la atención el relato de mi compañero. ¿De verdad existía algo así?

Me pareció una buena idea, ya que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer. Ya nos habíamos recorrido toda Konoha, pasando por todos los puestos, y acabábamos de cenar todos juntos en el Ichiraku (Allí fue dónde me percaté de que algo le ocurría a Naruto-kun¡Que tan sólo pidió un plato de ramen!).

-Entonces bien, -Kiba sacó unos palitos de su bolsillo y les cogió todos por la parte de abajo.- Que cada uno coja un palito. Todos tienen un número. Luego buscad a la otra persona que tenga el mismo número que vosotros y así quedarán hechas las parejas.

-Oye, Kiba… Esto lo tenías preparado¿Verdad?- Preguntó Naruto-kun.

-Emmm… bueno… -Miró a todos los allí presentes, y todos desviaron la mirada, cómo intentando ocultar algo. No le di importancia.- La verdad es que ha sido casualidad, y…

Se notaba a la legua que lo tenía todo planificado. Bueno, que más da, es una buena idea ¿No? Entonces no tiene nada que ver que Kiba la hubiera preparado.

-Está bien, empezaré yo.- Sakura se acercó a Kiba y cogió un palito.- El tres.- Anunció.

A continuación fue Ino, entusiasmada.

-El dos.- Se apresuró a mirar a Sai, que la obsequió con una de sus sonrisas.

Shino cogió su palito.

-El uno.

Sakura animó a Temari para que cogiera ella.

-El cinco.

Shikamaru soltó una risita por lo bajo, y todos le miramos.

-Creo que me voy a ahorrar la rima, sería demasiado problemático.

Cosas de chicos. Temari volvió a su lado y le dio suavemente en la nuca, a la vez que se ponía roja como un tomate bien maduro y le replicaba con una firme dureza.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien se acercó. Parece que la idea de la prueba de valor le había animado un poco, ya que volvía a lucir su típica sonrisa de niño travieso. Aunque no soltó la florecilla.

-El cuatro.

Tenten alargó la mano, y después de pensárselo mucho cogió su palito.

-El seis.

A continuación, Sakura convenció a Sasuke de que se acercara.

Antes incluso de que el propio Sasuke pudiera ver con quien le había tocado, Sakura le arrebató el palito de las manos y se puso a gritar como una loca.

-¡¡¡Kyyyyyyaaaaaaa¡¡¡El tres, el tres¡¡¡Sasuke-kun va conmigo!!!

Shikamaru murmuró que aquel juego iba a ser muy problemático, y Temari enseguida le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

-Está bien, está bien… -Cogió su palito.- El cinco…

-¡Así me gusta¡Tienes tan buen gusto para los palitos como para las chicas!- Shikamaru se sentó a su lado, agitando la mano e intentando acallar los gritos de su novia.-

Sai se acercó a Kiba.

-¡Uy¡Mira que casualidad! –Se giró hacia Ino.- El dos, como tú, preciosa.

-¡¡¡KYYYYYYAAAAA!!! –Gritó Ino (Qué, por cierto, casi me destroza los tímpanos)- ¡¡¡¡Eres genial, Sai-kun!!!!

Nii-san se acercó a Kiba (O más bien se alejó de Ino) y cogió su varilla.

Miró a Tenten con una sonrisita pícara.

-El seis.

Tenten al momento se sonrojó, mientras Neji volvía su lado y se inclinaba para decirla algo al oído. No sé qué la diría, pero Tenten adquirió un color rojizo que creo no haber visto nunca ni en mi propio rostro (No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hacen dos jóvenes de diecisiete años, enamorados y solos en un bosque).

Kiba me llamó.

-Hinata, te toca.

Me fijé en que tan sólo quedaban dos varillas. Miré quien estaba aún sin pareja.

¡Dios mío¡Me acababa de percatar que tan sólo quedaban Shino y Naruto-kun!

Miré la mano de Kiba. Mientras aproximaba mis dedos a los dos palitos, sentía cómo mi corazón latía cada vez más aprisa.

Bum, bum; bum, bum; bum, bum…

Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo voy con Shino.

Era la voz de Kiba.

Entonces… eso quería decir qué… ¡Qué me había tocado con Naruto-kun!

Abrí los ojos y le miré (Sí, sonrojada). Esperaba encontrarle con su encantadora sonrisa, pero en vez de eso, él me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y me atrevería a decir que él también se había sonrojado.

-Bueno, la prueba consistirá en buscar el lago por el bosque, tendremos que estar aquí todos a la una de la madrugada como mucho y…

Las palabras de Kiba ahora me parecían confusos susurros. Me había quedado enganchada en los ojos azulados de Naruto-kun, preguntándome qué había sido de aquel carácter despreocupado y animado que él poseía desde que tengo memoria…

Tras unos instantes en los que nuestras miradas chocaron, Naruto-kun apartó la vista y la fijó en la flor que aún sostenía entre los dedos.

Yo también dirigí la vista hacia aquella florecilla, y no pude evitar que una mueca dolida se dibujara en mi rostro.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, tan solo estábamos Naruto-kun y yo en aquel lugar. Lo demás ya se habían marchado hace unos minutos.

Me percaté de que ninguno de los presentes pareció percatarse de que tanto Naruto-kun como yo estábamos tan distraídos intentando resolver dudas.

Olvidé toda mi timidez y un profundo sentimiento que identifiqué cómo dolor se apoderó de mí.

Cogí aire y me acerqué lentamente hacia Naruto-kun, que seguía sentado en el tocón mirando la flor.

-Naruto-kun…- Lo llamé.-

Él levantó la vista y me miró, directamente a los ojos, aunque enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada, con una mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro.

Aquello me descompuso por completo. Hice memoria de todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, y me percaté de que si esa flor hubiera sido un regalo de alguien, Naruto-kun estaría alegre y animado, alardeando de que tenía una admiradora secreta (Qué, desgraciadamente, no sería yo). Pero en cambio, lo único que recordé de su rostro fue aquel gesto de profundo sufrimiento.

Tal vez esa flor se la había ofrecido a alguien, pero le habían vuelto rechazar… Pensé que esa sería la solución más lógica, pero ¿A quien se la hubiera regalado¿A Sakura? No, Naruto-kun tenía asumido desde hace mucho tiempo que ella estaba tremendamente enamorada de Sasuke, y ahora ellos eran como hermanos.

Pero si no era Sakura… ¿Quería decir eso que Naruto-kun se había vuelto a enamorar? Quise negármelo a mi misma, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, sabía que esa era la verdad, que Naruto-kun se podría enamorar de todas las chicas de Konoha, pero en mí nunca se fijaría.

Pero le quería demasiado cómo para abandonarle en medio de una depresión. Me acerqué a él y le coloqué una mano en el hombro, llamando su atención y fijando sus ojos cielo en mí.

Enseguida la timidez volvió a invadirme y aparté la mirada, sonrojada.

-¿Es…Está bien…?- Mi voz titubeó más de lo que yo hubiera deseado.-

Por toda respuesta, Naruto-kun se puso en pie, y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el interior del bosque, con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Será mejor que comencemos a buscar ese lago, o se nos echará la hora encima…

¿De verdad pensaba que me iba a convencer de que estaba bien con aquella sonrisa mal fingida? Llevaba demasiado tiempo estudiando y admirando cada facción de su rostro cómo para saber a ciencia cierta que aquella sonrisa no era real, que tan sólo intentaba disimular el dolor que corroía a Naruto-kun por dentro.

Pero aún así le seguí por el bosque, durante más de media hora, ambos en silencio.

Me fijé en que él iba demasiado absorto en sus asuntos como para mirarme directamente a la cara.

Aquello cada vez me tenía mas preocupada.

Yo estuve apunto de tropezar varias veces, porque iba escrutando el rostro de Naruto-kun y buscando cualquier detalle que me pudiera delatar algo sobre aquella persona que le hacía tanto mal.

Caminábamos sin más, arrastrando los bajos de nuestros kimonos por la húmeda hierba. No teníamos un rumbo fijo, pero pronto noté que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, en el aire.

Por encima de toda la tensión que había entre nosotros (Que podría haberse cortado perfectamente con un cuchillo) se notaba una ligera brisa fresca.

No tardamos en escuchar también el rugido de un torrente de agua que fluía con violencia.

Inconscientemente aparte mi atención del rostro de Naruto-kun y seguí el rumor del agua, hasta que frente a mis ojos el bosque se abrió para dejar paso a una de las cosas mas hermosas que he visto jamás.

Delante de nosotros se extendía la mansa superficie plateada de un pequeño lago, bañado por incontables rayos de Luna, y adornado con la más exquisita decoración vegetal. El rumor provenía de la cascada que caía esplendorosamente sobre la superficie del la laguna, creando un paraíso para los sentidos.

Aquella maravillosa visión nos dejó a ambos sin palabras.

-Lo hemos encontrado…-Naruto-kun rompió el silencio. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, y en sus ojos atisbé un brillo de esperanza, a la vez que observaba como recuperaba su habitual sonrisa.- Lo hemos encontrado, Hinata-chan.

Miré estupefacta el lago una vez más… Espera¿Me había llamado "Hinata-chan"?

Le miré, incrédula, pero el me devolvió la mirada. Mis labios esbozaron por si solos una sonrisa, al ver que esta vez Naruto-kun bullía de alegría.

El chico, tras mirarme unos instantes, se echó a correr por la orilla del lago, alborozado. Me quedé observándolo hasta que paró en seco. SE dio la vuelta y me dirigió una mirada apurada.

-Cre… Creo que tengo que ir al baño…

No pude evitar que una carcajada saliera de mi boca, y el me sonrió antes de internarse en el bosque para atender sus necesidades.

Volví a girarme hacia el lago.

El agua estaba tan calmada, y la cascada creaba una melodía embriagadora. El perfume de las plantas y el frescor de la brisa húmeda me llenaron por completo.

El agua siempre me había encantado. Para mi era fuente de relajación y de inspiración. El caminar por su superficie, rozando apenas el líquido acuoso bajo mis pies me producía una sensación indescriptible. El poder ver mis sentimientos y pensamientos reflejados como si se tratara de un espejo me producía una tranquilidad inigualable.

No pude evitarlo.

Me quité el kimono con suavidad y lo doblé cuidadosamente. Acaricié el símbolo del clan Hyuuga antes de concentrar chakra en mis pies y caminar con cuidado sobre la superficie del agua.

Me acerqué hasta la cascada y puse mi mano bajo el agua. Cerré los ojos para sentir mejor ese cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me puse sobre las puntas de los pies y estiré mis brazos hacia la Luna, dejando que unas pequeñas gotas de rocío bajaran lentamente por mis brazos, haciendo una pequeña parada en mi cuello, para seguir descendiendo por mí.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, siempre en puntillas, hasta que acabé dando pequeños y ligeros saltitos sobre la superficie del agua.

Me encantaba la sensación de estar cómo volando. Apenas tocaba el agua en mi recorrido, y aquello me hacia sentir una paz inimaginable.

Volví a dirigirme hacia la cascada, y recogí un poco de agua en las manos.

Vi la Luna reflejada en su superficie y no pude evitar aclararme la cara, deseando que el reflejo de la Luna inundara todo mi ser.

Me di la vuelta y metí la cabeza bajo la cascada, dejando que mi pelo se mojara y disfrutara del rumor del agua cayendo bajo mis pies.

Una vez mi pelo estuvo mojado por completo, salí de allí y me lo estrujé bien, escurriendo el agua que aún quedaba en él, para dejarlo caer nuevamente sobre mis hombros, sintiendo cada gota caer por mi espalda y delineando el contorno de mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y fijé la vista de nuevo en la cascada. Iba a dirigirme de nuevo hacia ella, pero un ruido me alertó.

Detrás de mí había crujido una rama seca, y antes de que pudiera girarme del todo para ver quien había allí, perdí el control sobre el chakra de mis pies y me hundí en el lago.

En seguida intenté nadar hasta la superficie, pero antes de que pudiera mover los brazos distinguí en el fondo, a unos tres metros de mí, una luz que brillaba como con vida propia.

Aquel resplandor me dejó estupefacta, y me quedé paralizada de pies a cabeza. Tenía algo que… atraía mi atención, cómo una voz que me llamaba. Ni si quiera noté que me quedaba sin aire, y comencé a marearme, aún hipnotizada por aquella luminosidad.

Ya estaba casi inconsciente cuando unos brazos tiraron de mí hacia la superficie.

De nuevo sentí la brisa acariciar mi cuerpo, y el contacto de una piel cálida.

No aguanté mucho más. Lo último que recuerdo después de aquello es que me acurruqué en aquel abrazo antes de desmayarme.

No sé cuanto tiempo debió pasar, pero al recuperar la consciencia escuché mi nombre, pronunciado con infinita ternura y preocupación.

-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan…

Distinguí la voz de Naruto-kun y enseguida abrí los ojos perezosamente, cómo quien despierta de un hermoso sueño. Y eso me pareció al ver las orbes celestes del muchacho a muy pocos centímetros de mí.

Volvía cerrar los ojos para sentir el contacto cálido de su cuerpo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios casi por arte de magia al corroborar que aquello no era un sueño. Aunque, de haber sido así, la verdad es que no hubiera querido despertarme nunca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Su voz, o más bien el tono de inquietud, me obligó a mirarle y asentir suavemente.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, aliviado.

Poco a poco comencé a recuperar la conciencia de todo lo que había pasado.

El agua, el crujido, la luz…

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que yo seguía desnuda. El único cambió que presentí fue que me puse roja hasta las orejas, y Naruto-kun debió adivinar mis pensamientos, ya que me dio un rápido vistazo y apartó la vista sonrojado, dejándome suavemente recostada contra una piedra.

Encogí las rodillas y me las abracé, intentando disimular mi vergüenza.

Él se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el bosque.

-No he visto nada, te lo juro…- Aseguró.- Estaba demasiado oscuro, y además yo estaba…- Sus orejas se tiñeron de grana.- El caso es que te vi ahogarte y te saqué, nada más.

Mientras seguía caminando me di cuenta de que así era. Él estaba en ropa interior y calado hasta los huesos.

No hice nada por detenerle, pero en cambio plegué más mis rodillas contra mis pechos y traté de ocultar mi rostro entre ellas.

Unos minutos después, cuando me hube cerciorado de que él ya estaba lejos, me levanté y cogí mi ropa. Cuando acabé de ceñirme el kimono a la cintura con el cinto, miré otra vez la superficie del agua.

Estaba tan mansa cómo antes, pero el reflejo ya se había extinguido.

Fue entonces, al recordar la luz, cuando me di cuenta de que aun no le había dado las gracias a Naruto-kun por haberme salvado.

Me adentré en el bosque, y me serví del byaukugan para encontrarlo, sentado al pie de un árbol.

Cuando llegué allí, él levantó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos, yo en cambio, dirigí la mirada a la flor que estaba observando.

Se puso en pie y de repente me pareció más alto, cómo si tuviera una nueva energía de la que yo no sabía nada.

No había dejado de mirarme, y torció la cabeza hacia un lado cuando yo le miré, pero seguía sonriendo, con una sonrisa cargada de cariño, pero a la vez de dudas y titubeos.

Levantó un brazo y me acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

Aquel contacto me pareció mágico y tan dulce que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los volvía a abrir, él miraba a todos los lados sonrojado, pero noté que intentaba evitar mirarme directamente.

-Hinata, yo… -Vaciló, y carraspeó.- Quería decirte qué… tú…

Aquello le costaba, y yo lo noté.

Sin darme cuenta, me acerqué a él poco a poco, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, al igual que hacía él conmigo. Mi aliento chocó con el suyo. Y entonces en mi mente apareció aquel resplandor del fondo del lago, y no esperé ni un segundo más. Me abalancé sobre él. En seguida sentí mi respiración acelerarse. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Deslicé mis manos hasta su cuello. Aquella sensación me estaba embriagando por completo. Aquella mezcla de sentimientos, aquella cantidad de caricias me hizo perder el control sobre mi misma, y me dejé llevar por el placer que me producía el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, yo seguía siendo incapaz de abrir los ojos, saboreando aún las últimas cosquillas que mantenía en la boca.

De repente sentí que me apartaba el pelo de detrás de la oreja y me colocaba algo.

Miré de reojo y descubrí sobre mi oído una hermosa flor blanca que conocía muy bien.

-¿Era para mí?

-Llevo mucho tiempo pensando cómo decírtelo, pero parece que no ha hecho falta que te dijera nada, has adivinado por ti misma que era lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Es cosa del byaukugan¿Puedes leer los sentimientos de la gente con él?

Cerré los ojos dejando escapar una carcajada, y choqué mi frente contra la suya antes de contestar.

-Con el byaukugan no, pero sí con el corazón.

Naruto-kun me sonrió, antes de depositar un nuevo beso sobre mis labios.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, se nos hace tarde.

Asentí firmemente.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí segura de algo, y era de lo que sentía por Naruto-kun. Durante todo el camino de regresó fuimos cogidos de la mano y charlando animadamente. En todo momento, estuve recordando la historia de Kiba, y preguntándome si aquel resplandor del lago tendría que ver con aquella hermosa dama que se quitó la vida en la laguna.

Al llegar al claro de donde habíamos partido, escuché la voz inquieta de mi primo, llamándome.

-¡Hinata-sama!

Al vernos entre la espesura todos corrieron a reunirse con nosotros.

-Estábamos preocupados.- Neji me miraba, reprochándome la tardanza.- Hace casi una hora que quedamos en reunirnos aquí.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho Nii-san, no queríamos preocuparos…- Me disculpé.-

-No pasa nada, Neji.- Me sorprendí notablemente al ver que Naruto-kun me pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros y me aprisionaba en un abrazo.- Hinata-chan estaba conmigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Nii-san iba a replicar, pero Ino llegó, apartándolo de un empujón.

-¡¿Entonces ya está?!

Nii-san recuperó la compostura, y vi cómo miraba a Ino como queriendo decir: "Me la cargo, yo es que me la cargo…"

-¿Qué… quieres decir, Ino? No entiendo… -Dijo Naruto-kun.-

-Supusimos que si os quedabais los dos a solas, por fin podríais deciros todo lo que os estabais guardando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Está vez fue Sakura la que habló, adelantándose unos pasos, quedando justo delante de nosotros acompañada por Sasuke.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Quieres decir que todo esto lo teníais ya preparado?

-No nos gustaba veros sufrir, así que pensamos que lo mejor era echaros una manita…

Naruto-kun iba a replicar, pero yo no pude evitar echarme a reír a carcajadas. Todos me miraron desconcertados, pero a los pocos segundos, todos acabamos riendo de la misma forma.

Después de eso, acompañé a Naruto-kun a su casa, junto con Sakura y Sasuke, que les pillaba de camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando Naruto-kun sacó la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa, se acordó de algo.

-Por cierto, el lago es precioso, todo allí parece estar hecho de pura magia.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron un momento, desconcertados.

-Naruto, eso no es más que una leyenda, el lago no existe de verdad.

-Tan sólo es una vieja historia que Sakura encontró en un antiguo libro de la biblioteca.

Las palabras de ambos nos dejaron boquiabiertos.

Al día siguiente, les guiamos hasta donde se supone que debería estar la laguna. Pero, en efecto, allí no había nada.

Naruto-kun y yo nos miramos, y no pudimos contener las carcajadas. Existiera o no, nos creyeran o no, él y yo lo habíamos visto. Y aquel extraño resplandor me dio valor. Porque el amor en sí... eso fue mi verdadera prueba de valor.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sólo decir que me alegro de que mis otros One-shots hayan gustado tanto, domo arigatou gozaimasu

Y ya sabes... Con cada review Hapiness level--------- UP!!


End file.
